In flat panel display applications, a color filter as an important component in a display device directly impact the display effect, therefore the performance of the color photoresist is particularly important. The preparation process of the color filter typically includes coating, prebaking, exposing, developing, postbaking and the like. In the developing process, the developing is usually carried out by rinsing the photoresist after exposure with an alkaline developer; therefore the developing performance of the photoresist is an important factor in this process. If the developing performance of the photoresist is poor, large amount of time and energy will be consumed in the developing process, for example, extending the developing time or increasing the concentration of the developer. However, the use of a developer of high concentration will bring greater burden to the waste water treatment as well as the environment, and the aforementioned methods will result in decreased surface evenness of pixels and worse erosion of pixels' sidewall. The main functional component of the current photoresist is alkali-soluble resins, the performances of which affect the performances of the photoresist to a large extent.